leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-18009514-20170607125632/@comment-28977071-20170612130123
I believe that DTPandemonium was reacting on the former thread, and especially disagreeing with mostly my opinions. And this time I "selfishly" disagree with disagreement about my opinions. The arguments didn't persuade me. Originally I didn't want to react, but as this's become quite a thread and no reaction'd also be a form of reaction, there we go.. Most people can't play him effectively just because of this fact and think he does no damage. They also think Sion needs to suicide bomb into enemy team in teamfights after using his cooldowns or something smh. This seems apparently based on my comparison to 'suicide bomber'. And absolutely misunderstood at the same time. Am I the 'most people'? Not playing efficiently? Well, the sucide bombers are not the ones who straight-forwardly jump into the crowd, because they were left with no other choice.. Their bomb attempts are typically preceded by weeks-to-months of careful planning. Commitment being the key, not the last resort. Furthermore, the description absolutely doesn't reflect my own playstyle. Once again, I mostly play the champ as a suicide bomber and it works very well actually. I still move back-and-forth, poke and all the other stuff. But once I decide to all-in, there are rarely retreats until the job's done. I said 'the goal must be death' and 'you want to die at the right moment', not 'you have to die'. I've never said that there must be such a moment in teamfight, but one has to expect it. It's about the commitment, not reckless feed and trying to die at the very first opportunity. Also, the former thread was the comparison of vs . wants to bait the enemy into chasing him when low on , while reacts in the opposite way in same situations. Usually flinching on low as is a bad idea because you don't have such strong sustain ace in the hole and if they kill you, you are just doing the enemy a favor of dying at safe distance. In my experience the enemy always stopped killing me after few teamfights, after realizing that it doesn't pay off. Because that "free gold and map control" cost'em two-three lives of their own and a lost teamfight, at the very least. And when I play against , I've always learnt the same lesson. Killing a good player first doesn't pay-off. It's almost the same as focusing the guy with or . In fights one usually wants to eliminate the target with the biggest offense/defense ratio as first, to minimize the overall enemy damage. And the aforementioned effects almost halve this ratio. His passive is worthless after around 25 mins into the game.. The power of is in early/mid game, but it still is relevant later, because of the and of the built resists. Hence it is useless only if you're behind with CS (or behind in general). As for the ability order, I won't argue about that, that part sounds reasonable, even though different from my playstyle. As for builds you can go full tank or full AD. AP isn't very good but you can play with it in normals since it isn't unplayable. Titanic hydra is not the end all be all item for sion or even any tank champ really. Health stacking even with infinite health scaling is really bad and titanic hydra damage scaling is stupidly low other than the 20 second huge cooldown active. The item is also 3500 gold and the only resistance it provides is mere 400 hp. You can play this champion in any role even adc. Nope. Just nope. After a fine analysis of skill order, there goes this. Absolutely disagreed. I could get away with being wrong in the rest of argumentation, but after reading this I felt like reading a comment from the Sion main who has no idea of what kind of item the is. This item is being built on much squishier champs because of its damage and burst potential. No, it is not his core and I've never said that, I just offered a possible build path. It further increases 's AoE damage and synergizes well with his . Its damage contribution is great. The high ELOs don't often build this not because of its "lack" of damage, but cuz 's innate damage potential is sufficient, hence they focus on further enhancing the defenses. But it efficiently transfers some of the champ's sturdiness into even more damage. And nope, ADC as a role is the only one that cannot represent. In the meaning of carry, sure, with .. But ADC as a role, a slang term for bot lane marksmen, never. I didn't react to before either, but my opinion is that such builds work only against weak players. Any normal player with decent experience watches the itemization of all players during the game. It's the same subconscious reflex as regularly scanning the minimap. The ADC 'd get deleted in any serious match.